


Pineapple

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Standing in the personal hygiene aisle of Leo’s grocery store, Duck sighed. Was he about to do this? He needed new body wash, sure, and trying a new scent was never a bad thing. He looked down at the bottle of pineapple-scented body wash in his hand. Oh, fuck it. May as well see what happens, right?





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> XXX MINORS DO NOT INTERACT. XXX
> 
> Hi 18+ friends, here's more porn!

“Did you know that moth pheromones smell like pineapples?” Aubrey was aimlessly tossing a fireball between her two hands as they walked. 

“I- what?” Duck was surprised out of his thinking by the odd question.

“I’m just wondering if Indrid smells like pineapples.” She gave him a curious glance.

“Uhh, no, umm, fuck, he doesn’t,” Duck said, thinking back to Indrid’s latest heat when he definitely smelled floral, if not fruity. Maybe pineapple-y. “He… doesn’t have a smell? Dammit.” 

“Why are you trying to lie about this?” Aubrey said, laughing. 

Duck shrugged, feeling his face heat up with a blush. “I dunno, _Aubrey_, maybe I like keeping some things to myself.”

She laughed. “Whatever you say, Duck.” 

*

Standing in the personal hygiene aisle of Leo’s grocery store, Duck sighed. Was he about to do this? He needed new body wash, sure, and trying a new scent was never a bad thing. He looked down at the bottle of pineapple-scented body wash in his hand. Oh, fuck it. May as well see what happens, right?

*

Coming out of the bathroom in just a towel, Duck was surprised to see Indrid laying on his bed. “Oh, sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I’d’ve brought clothes in if I knew you’d be in here.” 

“It’s not a problem,” Indrid said, sitting up. He tilted his head at Duck. “Why do you smell like that?” 

“New body wash,” Duck said, going over to his dresser and pulling out some clothes, back turned to Indrid. “You like it?” He was surprised by feeling two cool hands on his shoulders. He must have approached while Duck was distracted.

“I suppose I do,” Indrid said. Duck felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “It’s just… it smells like you’re going into heat.” 

“Does it?” Duck asked innocently, closing the drawer. He was holding a clean outfit in his hands, but he set it down on the dresser to turn around and face Indrid. The ranger smiled at his boyfriend. His cheeks were a pretty pink from his blushing, and from this close up, Duck could see through his glasses that his pupils were dilated. 

“You realize if you use this every day, you’re going to drive me insane,” Indrid murmured, putting his arms on Duck’s shoulders and crossing his wrists behind his head lazily. 

Duck laughed and kissed one of Indrid’s arms where he could reach it. “I jus’ figured it would be fun to see what happens.” 

“So you did know,” Indrid realized. He grinned down at Duck. “How naughty of you.” 

“‘M I gonna be punished?” Duck asked, leaning in and kissing Indrid, deep and slow. 

After the kiss, Indrid laughed breathlessly. “Your punishment will be being stuck in your apartment with me for a week because you triggered my heat,” he teased, bumping his nose against Duck’s. 

“Oh, no,” he said, grinning. “The horror.” Of course, he was kidding. He loved Indrid’s heats. 

“You’re really setting off my instincts here,” Indrid said softly, nuzzling Duck’s cheek. “I really want to take care of you now, I guess since my body thinks your heat is starting.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Duck said, running his hands down Indrid’s sides and over his hips. “How d’you wanna take care of me?” 

“How about I make you dinner?” 

Duck just blinked at him in surprise. Indrid hated cooking. “Okay...?”

Indrid kissed his forehead sweetly. “Then I’ll be back in a bit. You just relax.” 

Some time passed before Indrid knocked on the bedroom door. “Come in,” he said. Duck had put on pajamas since he planned on going to bed in a couple of hours anyway. 

Indrid walked in with a small smile and walked to the side of the bed Duck was sitting on, cross-legged. He took the book Duck was reading out of his hands, put the bookmark in place, and set it on the bedside table. “Dinner’s ready.” 

Duck let Indrid lead him to the kitchen, holding his hand and smiling. He decided he liked the way Indrid was spoiling him. “What’d you make?” 

“Chicken noodle soup,” Indrid answered. He stirred the large pot of soup on the stove. Surprised, Duck noticed that the other pots and utensils he’d used were already clean and sitting on the drying rack. Indrid had a bad habit of letting dirty dishes pile up in the sink, but not this time, apparently.

“Smells good,” Duck said, leaning his head on Indrid’s shoulder. He smiled at the soft purr he heard in response. 

He gratefully took the bowl of soup Indrid handed him and sat down at the small kitchen table. “I hope you like it,” Indrid said, sounding a bit bashful. He rarely cooked, so he was probably a little nervous of Duck’s opinion. 

After a couple of bites, Duck nodded appreciatively. “I really do,” he said, grinning at the blush that found its way across Indrid’s face. “Thanks for making dinner.” 

“It’s- it’s not a problem,” Indrid stuttered. “You’re welcome.” After a few moments of silence, he said, “There’s enough for you to take to work tomorrow, too. I washed the thermos for you.”

Duck felt himself melt at Indrid’s thoughtfulness. “You’re sweet,” he said, chest warm. 

After they finished eating, Duck moved to the couch. Indrid insisted on doing the dishes and putting away the leftovers. With a shrug, Duck agreed to let him and left the room. 

When Indrid approached, Duck noticed he had a bottle of lotion in his hands. “I’m not done taking care of you,” Indrid said. “Take your pants off.” 

Duck felt his face heat up. “Now?” 

Indrid laughed quietly, putting his hand over his mouth. “I’m putting lotion on your legs, sweetheart.” 

“Okay, okay,” Duck chuckled, wriggling out of his soft pajama pants and setting them aside. He was left in his boxers. 

The sylph sat down on the couch next to Duck. “Lay with your legs in my lap,” he said, voice gentle and sweet. Duck did so, leaning his head comfortably on a couch cushion. He sighed happily as he felt Indrid apply lotion to his skin, rubbing it in while humming softly. It was a song he recognized as an old sylph song Indrid sang to calm him down. 

“What’s that song called?” 

Indrid thought for a moment. “I suppose the best translation would be ‘Flowers in the Dew.’ It’s a comfort song for moth people.” 

“I like it,” Duck said, feeling his face mirror Indrid’s smile. 

“I’m glad,” Indrid said. And then he started singing it quietly instead of just humming. It was in a language Duck recognized as Indrid’s native tongue, and although he didn’t understand any of the lyrics, he knew it was a happy song. He felt some tension he didn’t even know he had in himself melt away as Indrid massaged his calves with his thumbs. 

When Indrid was satisfied with his work, he said, “You can put your pants back on.” 

Duck did so before laying back down. “Y’should c’mere and snuggle me,” he said, making room beside him for Indrid. The seer happily inserted himself in the space between the back of the couch and Duck, laying on his side and facing his boyfriend. Duck wrapped his arm around Indrid’s waist and pulled him close, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“You’re welcome,” Indrid said. Duck could hear the smile in his voice. “It feels really good to take care of you right now. The urge to do so… it’s my body preparing for your heat. Which I know, intellectually, isn’t coming. But you _smell_ like it is, and I guess it’s a little confusing to my biology.” 

“I understand,” Duck mumbled into Indrid’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent of his vanilla shampoo. “How about I ask first before using the this body wash again?” 

“That would be smart,” Indrid said. “We can plan it for when you need some spoiling. Not that I’m opposed to taking care of you normally, but it feels extra good to provide for my mate when it’s like you’re about to go into heat.” 

“Like, you have fun being sweet to me normally, but this’s reinforced by instincts right now?” 

“Exactly,” Indrid said, nuzzling Duck’s neck. He felt warm inside at the contact. Then his voice got softer, maybe a little shy. “Am I doing a good job?” 

“You’re doin’ amazing, darlin’,” Duck said, and Indrid let out a happy trill. The sound made his heart melt. Indrid was so damn _cute_. “Awww.” 

“I can’t help it,” Indrid told him with mild exasperation. 

“I know. That don’t stop it from bein’ cute.” Indrid huffed good-naturedly, and Duck chuckled. “I’m allowed to find my mate cute, right?” 

“Right,” Indrid purred. Duck knew he loved being referred to as Duck’s ‘mate’ when heats were involved. 

“So what else happens when your mate’s going into heat?” Duck knew what it was like when Indrid went into heat - he tended to spoil him a little bit at the beginning before it really set in, just like Indrid was doing now, before the sexual urges hit like a freight train. 

Indrid hummed in thought, tracing a fingertip over Duck’s jawbone, then down his neck. He shivered appreciatively. “Well, there’s another way I haven’t taken care of you.” The sylph kissed Duck’s neck, brushing his lips over his skin sensually. 

“O-oh? And what’s that?” Duck asked, liking where this was heading. 

Indrid nuzzled his jaw. “I’d really like to eat you out,” he said softly. 

“Yeah, okay,” Duck breathed. 

With a smile, Indrid sat up. “Shall we move to the bed?” 

“Yes, please,” Duck replied, standing up off the sofa and grabbing Indrid’s hand. He led him to the bedroom. 

“Pants off,” Indrid said before he got a chance to climb on the bed. Duck felt himself blush as he kicked his pants and boxers off. “Leave your shirt on. I don’t want you getting cold.” 

“Okay,” Duck said, feeling warm that Indrid was being so considerate. He climbed on the bed, and Indrid quickly followed, spreading Duck’s legs. Duck leaned against the pillows and watched as Indrid kissed his knee, then his thigh. He left a trail of kisses all the way down to Duck’s inner thigh. Then he playfully nipped his sensitive skin there, making Duck let out an embarrassing high-pitched noise. Indrid giggled as he moved his mouth to the other leg, starting at the knee and kissing his way closer to Duck’s groin. “I guess you’re wantin’ to take it slow tonight, huh?” 

“You’re correct,” Indrid said, spreading Duck’s legs further apart. He kissed down the crease between Duck’s thigh and pussy teasingly. “If you were going into heat, I’d want to take the edge off. And the only way to do that is to make you want it really bad before letting you cum.” 

“What if I already want it?” Duck said half-jokingly. 

Indrid licked gently over an outer labia before kissing Duck’s inner thigh again. “You’ll have to be more patient, my handsome boy.” Duck shivered eagerly. 

Indrid’s hot breath puffing over Duck’s cunt made him lean his head heavily back against the pillows. “Please…” 

“Hmm,” Indrid pondered exaggeratedly. “Please what?” His hands travelled deliciously over Duck’s ass and squeezed it firmly. 

“Please lick my cunt,” Duck said, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

Indrid gave the lightest of licks to one inner labia before nipping Duck’s inner thigh again. He yelped with pain and pleasure. “Hey!” 

“Good boys are patient,” Indrid reprimanded gently before kissing just above Duck’s clit. He had to force his hips to stay still. 

Duck stayed silent for a while, hoping Indrid would take pity on him and finally give him the pleasure he craved. The sylph kissed and licked the sensitive skin around his pussy, but his mouth stayed resolutely away from it. 

Duck was so excited and needy he could feel himself _dripping_. “Indrid,” he groaned, forcing his legs even further apart. “I- I need it so bad. _Please_.” 

“Well,” Indrid said smugly. “Since you asked so nicely…” His tongue dipped down and flicked over Duck’s clit, making him whine. It was so sensitive after being denied for so long. “Somebody’s eager for it.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Duck asked challengingly. Then Indrid playfully growled and bit his thigh again, making him gasp and arch his back, somehow getting even more aroused. “O-okay, I deserved that.” And wanted more. 

Duck felt one of Indrid’s slim fingers on his cunt and inhaled sharply, excited for what was to come. He moaned gratefully as the sylph sank a finger into him, curling it deliciously. “Fuck, darlin’,” Duck said, his voice breaking. “You’re so good.” 

“You’ve been a good boy for me,” Indrid said with a sweet purr, adding a second finger. He started thrusting his hand at a slow rhythm. “And now I’m going to make you feel good.” 

“God, _yes_,” Duck moaned, feeling a third finger enter him. He was so worked up that he was slick and ready for pleasure. Indrid started fingerfucking him roughly, and Duck cried out with pleasure, already feeling his legs shaking. Indrid slurped sloppily on his clit and he arched his back, panting. He was close. 

And then Indrid’s lips closed around his clit and he _sucked_, while flicking his tongue over it from side to side. Duck gasped loudly and swore, “Fuck!” in a shaky voice. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” He whined as he came, trembling. 

When he was finished, Indrid sat up and wiped his mouth. “Such language,” he teased, crawling up to kiss Duck on the lips. “What will I do with you?” 

“Fuck me?” Duck asked hopefully. 

“Of course, darling,” Indrid said with a purr. He pushed his pants down and kicked them off along with his boxers. He sat up and grabbed the lube off the bedside table, slicking up his cock. He grinned as he noticed Duck watching appreciatively. “Like what you see?” 

“I do,” Duck agreed. “So much.” As Indrid crawled over him, he wrapped his legs around his waist. “Want you so bad, Drid.” 

“I’m here,” Indrid soothed, kissing his neck. Then he pushed his cock into Duck’s cunt, and they both groaned quietly. 

Apparently Indrid was done with taking it slow. He fucked into Duck without abandon, moving his hips quickly. Indrid covered Duck’s neck with kisses as he fucked him, sweet with his mouth even as he pounded into Duck’s pussy. 

Soon Indrid was close, his movements getting jerky and frantic. “Duck, Duck,” he panted, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jaw. 

Duck was still relaxed from cumming so hard earlier. “Cum for me, darlin’,” he said lazily, pulling him closer with his legs. Indrid whimpered, hiding his face in Duck’s neck as he finished in him, shaking. 

When Indrid had pulled out and finished coming down from his orgasm, he snuggled close to Duck, acting as the big spoon. “My sweet darling,” he murmured, kissing the back of Duck’s neck. “You’re perfect.” 

“Even if I kinda tricked your body into thinkin’ I’m goin’ into heat?” Duck teased.

“Even so,” Indrid chuckled, pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
